Sekretny pamiętnik Dracona Malfoya
by Mamona
Summary: Drarry. Pamiętniczkowe perypetie Dracona Malfoya.
1. Chapter 1

Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, dopiero się uczę, więc proszę o szczerą krytykę i wskazywanie ewentualnych błędów.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tekst spodoba się nielicznym z powodu wysokiej dawki cukru i niekanonicznego Dracona, ale moim zdaniem ma swój urok.

Zapraszam do czytania!

Oryginał: : The Secret Diary of Draco Malfoy: Aristocrat, Neer-do-Well, Rampant Homosexual

Autor: alysian_fields

Zgoda: czekam

Rating: R

Paring: DM/HP

Gatunek: humor

Ostrzeżenia: autorka ukazała tu Dracona jako męską, homoseksualną wersją Bridget Jones, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

Kanoniczność: Zgodność do Zakonu Feniksa, dalej tekst z kanonem ma niewiele wspólnego zarówno w kontekście wydarzeń jak i postaci.

**Sekretny pamiętnik Dracona Malfoya: arystokraty, partacza i nieokiełznanego homoseksualisty**

Za betę dziękuję ślicznie Salomance oraz Lasair

**Rozdział pierwszy: 1 września - 6 września**

_Niedziela, 1 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Ech. Dlaczego jest tak, że kiedy co rok wracam do tej nieszczęsnej szkoły, moja dieta zostaje zrujnowana? Spędziłem całe lato na rygorystycznym przestrzeganiu mojej bez-pszenicznej, bez-nabiałowej diety, i przekonywaniu mojej matki, że _tak,_ zamiast cytrynowej bezy naprawdę wolę jeść gotowane na parze warzywa i filet z tuńczyka. Codziennie rano biegałem przez godzinę, by potem zmuszać się do patrzenia na moją kompletnie nieapetyczną sałatkę owocową... i teraz wyglądam bardzo dobrze! Naprawdę! Jestem szczupły i rozwinąłem mięśnie brzucha. Byłem bardzo dumny z mojej samodyscypliny i nie mogłem się doczekać, aż wrócę do Hogwartu i pokażę wszystkim moje nowe, gorące ciało... Może nawet znajdę okazję, żeby mimochodem zdjąć koszulkę i odsłonić mój boski tors przed pewną osobą...

Tak było zanim tu przyjechałem. Każdego kolejnego cholernego roku obiecuję sobie, że nie objem się na uczcie powitalnej i że pozwolę sobie na, co najwyżej, kilka pieczonych ziemniaków, ale... jakoś tak się dzieje, że wszystkie moje dobre chęci znikają... To ta ogólna atmosfera luzu i koleżeństwa, i Gregory po drugiej stronie stołu, i te wszystkie jego: ,,No dalej, Draco! To jest nasz ostatni rok! Musisz spróbować wszystkiego... bla, bla, bla..." Wtedy następna rzecz, z jakiej zdaję sobie sprawę to, że moja ciężka praca wybyła przez okno, a ja czuję się wzdęty, mam mdłości i wyglądam jakbym był w ciąży! Ciąży z pieczoną wołowiną, szarlotką i lodami! Ugh... Presja otoczenia to straszna rzecz...

Kiedy wróciliśmy do dormitoriów, było tylko gorzej... Jęczałem i trzymałem się za brzuch, przeżywając prawdziwe męki, a Vincent uznał to za świetny moment, by powiedzieć: ,,Nie przejmuj się tym, Draco! Dobrze jest mieć trochę ciała na kościach - jest za co złapać!", po czym podniósł swoją koszulkę i chwycił w obie dłonie fałdę tłuszczu na swoim brzuchu. Cudownie. Moje siatkówki zostały na zawsze uszkodzone przez ten wstrętny widok. OBRZYDLIWE.

On i Greg byli dzisiaj w wyjątkowo miłosnym nastroju, głównie dlatego, że nie widzieli się przez jakiś czas, a Vince dopiero co wrócił do kraju po dwóch tygodniach w Austrii. To wszystko jest dość słodkie w niewyobrażalnie odrażający sposób. Chodzi mi o to, że oni są razem od lat, co daje mi pewnego rodzaju nadzieję, że i ja pewnego dnia znajdę kogoś, z kim naprawdę chciałbym się związać. Z drugiej strony... Obaj wyglądają jak trolle... Ale jestem dla nich miły, choć tylko dlatego, że są moimi przyjaciółmi.

Tak długo, jak nie myślę o nich będących razem w fizycznym sensie, ich związek nie wydaje mi się taki zły. Jeżeli mogę sobie wmawiać, że wszystko co kiedykolwiek zrobili lub zrobią to trzymanie się za ręce, to właściwie mogę to znieść. Ale wciąż nie wybaczyłem im ostatniego roku, kiedy zapomnieli rzucić Silencio na swoje łóżko... Reszta z nas leżała w ciemności sparaliżowana z przerażenia, z kołdrami naciągniętymi na głowy, aż Theo w końcu nie wytrzymał i wrzasnął: ,,Rzućcie zaklęcie! Och, na miłość Boską, UŻYJCIE CHOLERNEGO SILENCIO!" Fuj. To wspomnienie wciąż przyprawia mnie o dreszcze...

Czuję się trochę źle względem Theo, jako że jest jedynym heteroseksualistą w naszym dormitorium. Zeszłego roku musiało mu byś szczególnie trudno, kiedy z Blaise'em i mną stało się to, co zazwyczaj dzieje się z każdym napalonym gejem i gdy zaczęliśmy się wokół niego kręcić... Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że on woli wybierać wśród Ślizgonek... Jakiekolwiek by nie były...

W każdym razie, jestem z powrotem w Hogwarcie na moim ostatnim roku, co oczywiście oznaczało kolejny wykład ojca podczas śniadania, o szacunku względem rodu Malfoyów. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś myślałem, że jest _cool._ Cała jego przemowa była niczym kopia wszystkich poprzednich. To znaczy, on wciąż i wciąż mówi o byciu zdystansowanym, zapewnianiu sobie posłuchu wśród innych, ukrywaniu emocji, mimo tego że on sam jest najszczęśliwszy, gdy może urządzić sobie konkurs z Arthurem Weasleyem, kto komu wyrwie więcej włosów... I jak on może mówić o braku szacunku do własnego rodu? Cholerny hipokryta!

Dobija mnie, kiedy ojciec zawsze stara się być tak bardzo _męski_ podczas naszych małych pogawędek. Nie wiem, kogo on próbuje oszukać: widziałem go, jak używał prostownicy do włosów mojej matki, na litość boską! On jest najbardziej homoseksualnym heteroseksualistą, jaki kiedykolwiek żył! Dzisiaj rano obdarzył mnie przemową, używając swojego tonu „nie-zadzieraj-ze-mną", jakiego zwykle używa publicznie, stawiając moją męskość pod znakiem zapytania. To był prawdziwy policzek w moją dumę... ,,Draco, ostatnio przyjąłeś nieszczęsny zwyczaj piszczenia jak dziewczyna, kiedy usłyszysz jakieś dobre wieści. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś przynajmniej próbował okazać choć odrobinę dojrzałości i powagi po powrocie do szkoły. I... och, jaką to dzisiaj masz koszulkę? To _różowy_." W tym momencie moja matka łaskawie zdecydowała się uwolnić mnie od ojca, mówiąc mu, że ten kolor jest w tym sezonie najmodniejszy i że doskonale podkreśla koloryt mojej cery. Ojciec orzekł, że to po prostu nie jest męski kolor, a matka odpowiedziała mu na to, że jest staroświecki. Kiedy zaczęli obrzucać się oskarżającymi spojrzeniami i przytykami na temat włosów, wymknąłem się ukradkiem.

Podróż nie była taka zła. W pociągu siedziałem z Pansy i spędziliśmy cały czas obgadując każdego, kto minął nasz przedział. ,,Och... To Hanna Abbot, ona jest taka gruba! Co za pech, zwłaszcza, że naprawdę nie ma w niej nic interesującego... O! A tu Weasley! Założył pomarańczowy sweter Armat z Chudley! Hahaha! Czy on nie ma lustra?" Kocham Pansy! Jest jedyną osobą, jaką znam, która naprawdę docenia to, ile radości może dać bycie rasowym materialistą.

Widziałem go dziś podczas uczty. Z pewnością urósł i ma opaleniznę. Wygląda cholernie dobrze. Do diabła. Spędziłem całe lato, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że on nie jest aż tak atrakcyjny, jak go sobie wyobrażam, i że kiedy go znowu zobaczę, poważnie przemyślę swoje zachowanie. Nie miałem jednak takiego szczęścia. Wciąż jest oszałamiająco wspaniały. I wciąż irytująco heteroseksualny... Cóż za strata...

_Poniedziałek, 2 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Cóż, zaczęły się zajęcia i to na dodatek podwójną lekcją transmutacji, co cholernie mnie dobiło. Czemu to nie mogły być zaklęcia? Zaklęcia z poczciwym, starym profesorem Flitwickiem, który uwierzy, że naprawdę nie chciałeś podpalić mu brody. Zamiast tego tkwiłem na transmutacji z McGonagall, która ma niesamowitą zdolność wyczuwania, kiedy twój mózg jest wyłączony i zadaje ci w tym momencie niewiarygodnie trudne pytanie. Na koniec jednak mieliśmy podwójne eliksiry, co zdecydowanie wyrównało męki, jakie przeżyłem rano. Nie tylko dlatego, że Snape dał Slytherinowi pięć punktów, bo powiedziałem mu, że jego szaty wyglądają naprawdę dobrze (kłamstwo), ale także dlatego, że miałem szansę przyglądać się pewnemu porywającemu Wybrańcowi. Ogólnie nie miałem zbyt wielu okazji, żeby móc bezkarnie się na niego gapić, bo on i jego nieznośni kumple zwykle wybierają miejsca z tyłu sali, jednak dzisiaj usiadł w rzędzie tuż przy Snapeie. Boże, jaki on jest seksowny, kiedy się wścieka! To znaczy, Cudowny Chłopiec jest seksowny, a Snape, gdy go widzi, zaczyna zabijać spojrzeniem i pluć jadem (dosłownie). Mogę przysiąc, że pod koniec zajęć miałem sporo jego śliny w oczach... Fuj...

Pansy i ja zdecydowaliśmy się dzisiaj odrobić nasze prace domowe, przez co kiedy skończyliśmy czuliśmy się zupełnie wyczerpani, mogliśmy więc rozkazywać wszystkim dookoła (nie żebyśmy zwykle musieli mieć pretekst), i było bardzo miło, dopóki Blaise nie dołączył się do nas przy kominku i nie zdecydował, że dzisiejszy wieczór to idealny czas na zanudzanie nas jakże porywającą opowieścią o wakacjach w spa, gdzie był ze swoją matką. Jeżeli jeszcze raz musiałbym słuchać jego niejednoznacznych insynuacji na temat pewnego latynoamerykańskiego masażysty, myślę, że bym się porzygał...

Muszę przyznać, że zaczynam trochę żałować tego, że sypiałem z Blaisem w zeszłym roku. To znaczy, on oczywiście jest wspaniały, z jego wielkimi ciemnymi oczami i czekoladową skórą, ale tak naprawdę to najgłupszy palant, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Nie wspominając o tym, jaki jest puszczalski. Chyba byłem naprawdę zdesperowany... Chodzi o to, że niewiele brakowało do moich siedemnastych urodzin, a wciąż byłem prawiczkiem. Planowałem zaczekać, aż znajdę tę idealną osobę. Tak, wiem, że to brzmi obrzydliwie romantycznie, ale szczerze mówiąc, to kwestia szacunku do samego siebie. Jestem przyzwyczajony, żeby zawsze mieć to, co najlepsze i nie chciałem iść do łóżka z byle kim. Niestety, jako gej grałem w przeciwnej drużynie i tak się złożyło, że Blaise również. Myślałem, że przynajmniej jest przystojny, i przecież nie chodziło o to, żebym przeprowadzał z nim intelektualne konwersacje. Więc, cóż, przeleciałem go. Wszystko było w porządku, tak przypuszczam. Mam na myśli to, że on jest dość elastyczny, ale jednocześnie oczekuje ode mnie, że odwalę całą robotę, a potem nic - tylko leży. A ja chciałbym czegoś więcej. Chciałbym kogoś, kto byłby skłonny mnie wielbić i czcić.

W każdym razie to nie mogło trwać długo. Z jednej strony, nie mogłem usiedzieć w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on dłużej niż dziesięć minut, nie chcąc udusić go jego własnym krawatem, ale z drugiej strony on był na swój własny, narcystyczny sposób zaangażowany. Czułem, że w naszym związku jest miejsce tylko dla jednej takiej osoby i tą osobą chciałem być ja. Wydawał się trochę wkurzony, kiedy zerwaliśmy, ale otrząsnął się z tego bardzo szybko. Teraz zawsze trzyma wszelkie swoje nowe zdobycze blisko mnie, myśląc, że będę zazdrosny. A wcale nie jestem. Głupi dupek.

_Wtorek, 3 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Wiesz co? Naprawdę cieszyłem się, że po Sumach będę mógł dalej uczyć się numerologii. Ludzie zawsze patrzyli na mnie jak na geniusza, kiedy mówiłem im, że mam Suma z tego przedmiotu i... Och! Naprawdę byłem geniuszem! Byłem najlepszy w klasie. Ale z powodu mniejszej liczby uczniów w klasie owutemowej, wszystkie domy są połączone, co oznacza, że jest utworzona nowa grupa w której muszę dzielić tlen z Hermioną-cholerną-Granger. I teraz nigdy więcej nie będę najlepszy. Oczywiście nadal znam wszystkie odpowiedzi, ale panna Wiem-To-Wszystko zawsze jest pytana pierwsza. To ona obdarzana jest teraz specjalnym uśmiechem profesor Vector, dotąd zarezerwowanym tylko dla mnie. To takie dołujące...

A mówiąc o nieznośnych dziewuchach, Pancy o włos uniknęła śmierci z moich rąk. Szliśmy do wielkiej sali na obiad i... no dobrze... może i zerknąłem parę razy w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru, ale zrobiłem to bardzo subtelnie i naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek to zauważył, ale chwilę później Pansy rzuciła przez ramię:

„Więęęc, dalej masz tę swoją niestosowną słabość do Pottera?"

Wiesz jak bardzo przenikliwy ma głos? Argh! Poważnie myślałem, że będę musiał ją zabić. Na szczęście chyba nikt tego nie słyszał. Mimo to, czasem naprawdę wolałbym, żeby nie znała niektórych faktów o mnie. Jest irytująco spostrzegawcza.

Rzecz w tym, że jak dotąd nie obawiałem się, ktoś dowie się o moich „słabościach". To znaczy, to oczywiste, że jestem wspaniały i zawsze potrafię zdobyć to, na co akurat mam ochotę. Problem polega na tym, że Pansy ma rację. Ten szczególny cel byłby wyjątkowo niestosowny. A najbardziej tragiczne jest to, że wiem, że Potter mnie odrzuci, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek się dowie... On lubi _dziewczyny_. Ido tego mnie NIENAWIDZI, a warto dodać, że wcale nie z mojej winy. Jestem po prostu bardzo szczerą osobą i nie boję się przedstawiać własnego zdania. Moja mama mówi, że to dobra cecha. To nie mój problem, jeśli obraziłem po drodze paru jego przyjaciół. Nie powinni być tacy wrażliwi.

No dobrze, dobrze, jeśli mam być całkiem uczciwy, to muszę przyznać, że czasem mogłem powiedzieć mu kilka wrednych rzeczy i parę razy załatwiłem mu szlaban, no i czasami zdarzało mi się wchodzić mu w drogę, i obrażać jego kumpli w nadziei, że go sprowokuję. O, i był jeszcze ten jeden raz, kiedy dosypałem mu środka przeczyszczającego do soku z dyni... Ale ja robiłem to tylko po to, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. Na pewno zauważył, nie? Och, ale on potrafi być tak tępy... Nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle on mi się tak strasznie podoba... Ale cóż... Tak jest...

Jest już późno, muszę iść do łóżka, Mam nadzieję, że dziś w nocy będę śnić o nagim Harry'm Potterze, a nie tak jak ostatnio o jedzeniu wielkiego kawałka sera w ogrodzie warzywnym Hagrida, razem z Pansy i Luną Lovegood przebranymi za wiewiórki... Nie mam pojęcia, skąd mi się to wzięło... Obudziłem się potem cały brudny, ale wcale nie w ten dobry sposób...

_Pięć minut później_

Pamiętasz, kiedy można było pospacerować sobie po kwaterach Ślizgonów i nie spotkać całujących się Crabbe'a i Goyle'a? Taaa, ja też. Dobre czasy.

_Środa, 4 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Dzisiaj dostałem paczkę z domu. Mama jak zwykle przysłała spory zapas słodyczy i ciasto, mimo że mówiłem jej już nie wiem ile razy, że: a) mam już siedemnaście lat i już od dobrych paru lat nie zbieram kart z czekoladowych żab, i b) nie jadam słodyczy i ciast, bo przez nie tyję! Zanim tu przyjechałem, codziennie rano biegałem i to, co wtedy wypracowałem, nadrobiłem już na uczcie powitalnej... Szkoda, że inni ludzie nie mogą być choć odrobinę bardziej pomocni. Nawet Pansy mówi mi, że mam już zbyt dużą obsesję na punkcie tego co jem, choć wcale tak nie jest! Nikt mnie nie rozumie! Wszystkie rzeczy, jakie przysłała mama, oddałem Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, którzy wydawali się zadowoleni. Przynajmniej na nich zawsze mogę liczyć.

Całkiem inna sprawa to to, że paczka zawierała także list od taty. Najwyraźniej chce wyposażyć mnie w szatę śmierciożercy następnym razem kiedy następnym razem pojawię się w domu, tak żebym mógł dostąpić inicjacji od razu, gdy tylko skończę szkołę. Jest to sprawa, o której nie chciałem myśleć aż do teraz. Zawsze czułem się, że koniec szkoły jest tak bardzo odległy, i że mam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na decyzję. Jednak ten list uświadomił mi, że mam mniej niż rok, żeby się zdecydować. To naprawdę bardzo ważna decyzja, a ja nadal nie wiem, czy życie śmierciożercy jest rzeczywiście dla mnie. Może jeśli wypiszę plusy i minusy, to pomogą mi się one zdecydować:

Plusy:

czarne gejowskie szaty są dość fajne,

bycie Śmierciożercą jest wyjątkowo ekskluzywne, co oznacza duży prestiż,

Sam-Wiesz-Kto jest bardzo potężny,

prawdopodobnie będę przyciągać wielu młodych, zbuntowanych chłopców, dla których randka ze Śmierciożercą to prawdziwa oznaka lekceważenia rodziców,

tata będzie ze mnie zadowolony i powiedzenie mu, że jestem gejem będzie odrobinę mniej niezręczne, bo naprawdę nie wiem jak on zniesie takie rozczarowanie; bardzo się tego boję...

Minusy:

naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie co pomyśli sobie o mnie ojciec,

Sam Wiesz Kto może i jest potężny, ale także dość przerażający i istnieje dość duża szansa, że zrobi ze mnie swojego chłopca na posyłki,

paskudne maski,

to byłoby gwoździem do trumny co do moich i tak już mikroskopijnych szans na zostanie chłopakiem Harry'ego Pottera,

istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że musiałbym zabić Harry'ego Pottera, co byłoby raczej niewygodne,

tatuaże są takie nieeleganckie.

Mój Boże, sam nie wiem. Tu już nawet nie chodzi o to, że całkowicie stracę szansę na zdobycie Harry'ego, ale co niby innego miałbym zrobić ze swoim życiem? Jakie są moje zainteresowania? Czy mógłbym kiedykolwiek zdobyć stałą pracę? Dlaczego wszystko musi być takie skomplikowane? Byłem tym wszystkim tak zestresowany, że po obiedzie zjadłem pięć ciastek. Teraz idę porobić brzuszki, żeby je spalić... Ech...

_Czwartek, 5 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Cóż, kiedy obudziłem się dziś rano cały czas denerwowałem się tą całą sprawą ze śmierciożercami, ale na szczęście (w bardzo luźnym tego słowa znaczeniu) podwójna numerologia całkowicie odwróciła od tego moją uwagę. Omawialiśmy to, w jaki sposób może być ona przydatna podczas planowania podróży i musieliśmy napisać wszystkie te równania dla daty, godziny, a potem podzielić to wszystko przez pierwiastek numerologiczny miejsca, do którego chcieliśmy się dostać. Aż mózg mnie od tego boli...

Niestety nie miałem dziś żadnych zajęć z Harrym. Do tej pory układa się między nami raczej dobrze, przynajmniej teoretycznie. Od początku roku szkolnego minęły już cztery dni i jak dotąd jeszcze się z nim nie pokłóciłem. Oczywiście oznacza to również, że w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiałem. Może niedługo powinienem wdać się z nim w bójkę? Wystarczy, że go sprowokuję, a on mnie obrazi. Wiem, że brzmi to trochę desperacko, ale on przecież nie odezwie się do mnie inaczej niż z takiego powodu, a poza tym jest niesamowicie seksowny, kiedy się wścieka. Ma najpiękniejsze oczy na świcie, a jego spojrzenie staje się naprawdę intensywne, kiedy próbuje zabić mnie wzrokiem. Za każdym razem w moim brzuchu budzi się wtedy stado motyli. I zawsze zaciska szczękę w ten specyficzny sposób, a jego głos staje się niski i niebezpieczny... Taaak, z pewnością muszę się z nim wkrótce pobić...

Widziałem go dzisiaj jak szedł na stadion quidditcha z tym idiotą, Weasleyem. Ma naprawdę słaby gust w dobieraniu sobie przyjaciół, nie mam pojęcia, co on w nim widzi... Uwielbiam patrzeć na Harry'ego ubranego w strój do quidditcha – wszystkie inne ubrania które ma, są takie luźne... Z rozkoszą zrobiłbym porządek w jego garderobie; teraz mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak pociągająco wyglądałby w odpowiednich ubraniach... Och... No, pomimo wszystko szata do quidditcha jest w porządku. On ma niesamowite mięśnie łydek. Właściwie myślę, że posiada idealną figurę. Jest teraz dość wysoki i chyba trochę trenował w wakacje, ale nie za dużo. Ma raczej szczupłą budowę, więc całość tworzy pewną harmonię, która bardzo mi się podoba. Jeśli mam być całkowicie szczery, nie mam nawet nic przeciwko jego okularom, jednak myślę, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek miałbym do tego okazję, to bym je zmienił. Bo czy to nie dziwne, noszenie tych samych okularów odkąd ma się jedenaście lat (albo i jeszcze dłużej)? Tak tylko mówię... Och, widziałem kiedyś zdjęcie jego ojca w Izbie Pamięci i on miał na nosie takie same. A przynajmniej w podobnym stylu. O co z tym wszystkim chodzi?

_Piątek, 6 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Wysłałem dzisiaj list do domu. Starannie pominąłem całą sprawę ze śmierciożercami. Potrzebuję tylko, żeby tata trzymał się z dala od mojego tyłka, aż podejmę decyzję co zamierzam z tym zrobić. Myślę, że mama wesprze mnie, jeśli zdecyduję się odmówić. Ona naprawdę nie pochwala towarzystwa, w jakim obraca się ojciec. Myślę, że poczekam i zobaczę. Crabbe i Goyle już dawno zdecydowali, że nie pójdą w ślady ojców. Chcą zamieszkać w Kornwalii i otworzyć piekarnię.

Byłem dzisiaj w parze z Blaisem na zielarstwie. On jest żywym dowodem na to, że wygląd to nie wszystko. Jest najbardziej beznadziejnym, nieczułym manipulantem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem nieszczęście poznać... Nie wierzę, że pozwoliłem mu zobaczyć mnie nago... Rozsypał nasiona paproci po całej podłodze, na co profesor Sprout powiedziała, że „nic się nie stało" - wystarczyło, że zrobił do niej tą swoją minę pod tytułem „Pśeplasiam-Ja-Nie-Ćałem-Ale-Tak-Jakoś-Wyśło". Potem, jak tylko się odwróciła, posłał mi zwycięskie spojrzenie, bo ja dostałem szlaban, jedynie za to, że przypadkiem upuściłem jadowitą tentakulę . To takie niesprawiedliwe! Jestem tak samo ładny jak Blaise! Wydaje mu się, że jest lepszy od innych tylko dlatego, że jego matka była sławną modelką przez jakieś pięć minut! Głupi, zapatrzony w siebie dupek.

Muszę znaleźć sobie nowego chłopaka. Czy to źle, że mam siedemnaście lat i jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w poważnym związku? To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek miałem problem z przyciąganiem do siebie chłopców, tylko po prostu żaden z nich nie okazał się na tyle interesujący, żebym chciał się z nim związać. Och, oprócz mojego wymyślonego chłopaka, którego miałem jako trzynastolatek. Nazywał się Juan i był hiszpańskim studentem z wymiany. Wow... Był świetny, naprawdę za nim tęsknię... No, i jeszcze ten chłopak z Beauxbatons, przy którym kręciłem się na czwartym roku. Wydawał się słodki, ale też dość nerwowy. Mówił, że nigdy przedtem tego nie robił, co zresztą było widać... Taaa, no właśnie. Nie miałem czasu na kogoś, kto właśnie przechodzi kryzys tożsamości seksualnej. Potem w wakacje poznałem tego seksownego bruneta. Nasz związek nie przetrwał jednak długo – przeraził się, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że miałem piętnaście lat. A po nim był Blaise. Ale o nim lepiej już nie wspominać...

Boże, czemu nie mogłeś zrobić Harry'ego Pottera gejem? Czy proszę o tak dużo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten rozdział jest niestety niebetowany. Chętne bety przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami!**

**Dobre duszyczki chętne do pomocy proszę o kontakt na maila: mamonanawiedzona lub PM.**

**Bardzo proszę o pomoc!**

**A za wszelkie błędy w tymże rozdziale przepraszam.**

**Rozdział drugi: 7 września - 17 października**

_Sobota, 7 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Naprawdę zamierzam porozmawiać z kimś o jakości jedzenia podawanego w tej szkole. Przysięgam, że wszystko, co pojawia się na stole ma w sobie wysoką zawartość tłuszczów nasyconych, nawet warzywa. Może powinni mi przygotowywać specjalne posiłki, jeśli ogólny standard jest tak plebejski? Muszę przecież dbać o figurę!

No, ale przynajmniej zaczęliśmy treningi quidditcha. Jeszcze nie ogłoszono z kim zagramy pierwszy mecz, ale mam nadzieję, że nie z Gryfonami. Potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu, żeby pozbyć się tego durnego zauroczenia, zanim będą zmuszony zmierzyć się z Potterem. Och... Z tym zwrotem, może kojarzyć się tak wiele nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy...

Widziałem go dzisiaj, zaraz po śniadaniu. Mój żołądek zawsze robi takie głupie salto, kiedy uda mi się złapać jego wzrok. Co się ze mną dzieje? Nigdy, przy żadnym facecie, nie miałem czegoś takiego. Zawsze jestem naprawdę otwarty i pewny siebie, bo wiem, że ktokolwiek to jest, to i tak będzie jadł mi z ręki. O... Może to o to właśnie chodzi... Może czuję się tak, bo wiem, że Potter nie będzie mną zainteresowany... To takie przygnębiające...

Kiedy na niego spojrzałem, rozmawiał z siostrą Weasleya. On się śmiał, a ona przeczesywała swoje włosy i uwieszała się na jego ramieniu, jak jakaś głupia zołza, którą z resztą jest. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek miał okazję się przekonać. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że ona jest tak samo beznadziejna, jak jej starszy brat, ale niestety nie mogę. Oczywiście nie mam na myśli tego, że mi się podoba, bo kobiece uroki na mnie nie działają, ale nie mogę też powiedzieć, że jest jakąś pokraką. No, ma w sobie coś z typowej lafiryndy, ale to raczej działa na jej korzyść. Zdaje się, że Harry ją lubi. Jeżeli skończą razem, to będę strasznie wkurzony. Wszyscy w szkole powinni zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że pomimo faktu, iż nigdy nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą słowa w koleżeński sposób, on mnie nienawidzi i dzieli nas bariera orientacji seksualnej, Harry Potter jest mój i lepiej będzie dla nich samych, jeśli będą trzymać się od niego z daleka!

_Poniedziałek, 9 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Dziś, kiedy wychodziliśmy ze sali od eliksirów, celowo szturchnąłem Harry'ego, a on na mnie spojrzał! To była najlepsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mi się przez cały tydzień! Nie tylko dlatego, że miałem z nim kontakt fizyczny, ale również dlatego, że przez chwilę przebywałem w sferze Blasku Pottera. Oczywiście wolałbym, żeby nasze chwile razem były bardziej pozytywne, ale hej, biorę co tylko mogę!

Najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie mogę nawet wskazać, kiedy ta rzecz z Harrym dokładnie się zaczęła. Jestem pewien, że na początku naprawdę myślałem, że jest po prostu irytującym durniem, który ukradł chwałę, należącą się mnie. Irytacja szybko przerodziła się w obsesję, która stawała się coraz większa i większa, aż osiągnęła stopień kulminacyjny, kiedy to nie robiłem nic innego, jak myślenie w jaki sposób mogę stać się lepszy od Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak myślę, że prawdziwe objawienie nie nadeszło aż do zeszłego roku. Przypuszczam, że przechodziłem fazę zaprzeczenia. Rozwinąłem w sobie głęboki wstręt do Cho Chang, kiedy chodzili ze sobą na piątym roku, ale wtedy znowu pomyślałem, że po prostu nienawidzę wszystkiego, co jest związane z Potterem. Nie docierało do mnie wcześniej, że nienawidziłem ludzi, którzy byli blisko Harry'ego, bo to ja chciałem być blisko niego, i byłem po prostu zazdrosny. To takie proste.

W momencie, w którym uświadomiłem sobie w końcu prawdę, Harry miał na sobie, jak można to było przewidzieć, strój do quidditcha. Było to po meczu Gryffindor kontra Ravenclaw i Harry opuszczał boisko z resztą swojej drużyny. Patrzałem na niego z nienawiścią, ale potem odwrócił się, żeby powiedzieć coś do Weasleya, uśmiechnął się, odrzucił włosy z oczu, a ja po prostu wiedziałem. Boże, to było straszne. Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że pragnę Harry'ego Pottera bardziej, niż czegokolwiek na świecie, a całą naszą znajomość spędziłem robiąc wszystko co mogłem, żeby on mnie nienawidził... Myślę, że to jest to, co ostatecznie pchnęło mnie w kierunku żylastych ramion Blaisa Zabiniego. To było takie... pieprzenie na pocieszenie... Ale jak wiadomo za bardzo mnie nie pocieszyło...

Więc teraz utknąłem. Zauroczyłem się osobą, która nigdy mnie nie lubiła i nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby ten stan rzeczy miał się zmienić. Nawet kiedy odejdę z Hogwartu, nie będę w stanie o nim zapomnieć, bo w gazetach co drugi tydzień są jego zdjęcia... Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ta koszmarna sytuacja w której się znalazłem, jest odpłatą za moje złe uczynki, które teraz wracają z przeszłości, żeby się zemścić...

_Przypomnienie dla mnie: _przytulać więcej kociaków.

_Czwartek, 12 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Dzisiaj miałem kiepski dzień.

Widziałem Harry'ego, jak gadał ze swoimi kumplami z Gryffindoru w sali wejściowej, tuż po śniadaniu. Jadł czekoladę, a papier wyrzucił do kosza. Później, kiedy poszli... Och, Boże, to zbyt głupie... Nie wiem czy mogę to powiedzieć... Ech, w porządku. Podszedłem do śmietnika i wyjąłem ten papierek. Przez resztę dnia trzymałem go w kieszeni, a teraz jest w specjalnym pudełku, które jest przeznaczone na rzeczy, które przypominają mi o Harrym.

Jestem chory. Jestem cholernym chorym kretynem.

_Piątek, 13 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Jest piątek. Piątek trzynastego. Byłbym paranoikiem, gdybym myślał, że może mi się dzisiaj przytrafić coś złego, a nie jestem, bo takie rzeczy są tylko dla dobrych ludzi. Dla ludzi, którzy są z natury trochę źli, takich jak ja, klątwa nie ma zastosowania. A to tylko jeden z powodów, dla których opłaca się być złym.

Miałem zeszłej nocy mokry sen o Harry'm. Mmm... To było dobre. Śniło mi się, że kochałem się z nim na boisku do quidditcha, a on miał na sobie szaty w barwach Gryffindoru. Wił się pode mną, mówił jak bardzo zawsze mnie pragnął, że jestem najlepszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek miał... Może moim pechem w piątek trzynastego było to, że się obudziłem... A potem musiałem zmienić prześcieradło...

Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Kiedy dwóch facetów uprawia seks, to jak do diabła zdecydować, który ma być na górze, a który na dole? Jak się dogadać? Ja mam doświadczenie tylko z jedną osobą, a Blaise oczywiście był na dole, więc to było łatwe. Ale co jeśli oboje chcą być na górze? Mają nie kochać się, aż jeden z nich w końcu się podda, a potem będzie na drugiego obrażony? Może mają walczyć? Siłować się na rękę? Uch... Czasem czuję się jak najbardziej niekompetentny gej, jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Ale potem patrzę w lustro, widzę, że jestem wspaniały i wszystko jest znowu dobrze.

_Piątek, 20 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Ten tydzień był absolutnie do dupy. Miałem tyle pracy domowej, że dopiero teraz nadarzyła się okazja, żeby zajrzeć do pamiętnika. Nawet w tej chwili piszę podczas przerwy na lunch, bo później muszę iść z Theo do biblioteki dokończyć nasz esej z obrony przed czarną magią.

Oooch. Właśnie minęła mnie profesor Sprout. Ta kobieta z pewnością przepędziła i fryzjera, i makijażystę, i krawca (o ile w ogóle miała z nimi styczność). Dobry Boże, ona wygląda jakby założyła stary worek po ziemniakach i nazwała go szatą. Czy to, co ma na głowie, to Tiara Przydziału? No, przynajmniej tak wygląda. O, a może gdyby tak wylać na nią wiadro eliksiru czyszczącego Mega-Błysk dr Santiago, to zrobiłoby to coś z jej okropnymi włosami? Ech, dzwonek. Mam teraz zielarstwo, więc będę zmuszony oglądać profesor Sprout przez następne dwie godziny. Znakomicie.

_Niedziela, 22 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Karma jest na prawdę do dupy. Ledwo opisałem Sprout w moim pamiętniku, a chwilę później, gdy tylko pojawiłem się na zielarstwie, zostałem opryskany przez jakiegoś debilnego kaktusa odorosokiem prosto w moją wspaniałą twarz! Doprowadziło to to jakże zabawnych komentarzy Blaise'a, czy wolę to wypluć czy przełknąć... Byłem taki nieszczęśliwy...

_Poniedziałek, 23 września_

Kochamy pamiętniku,

O mało nie dostałem szlabanu za spóźnienie się dzisiaj na eliksiry. Chyba muszę bardziej podlizywać się Snape'owi za to, że jednak mnie nie ukarał. Było blisko, zwłaszcza, że nie mogłem wymyślić żadnej wymówki, a ,,przepraszam, profesorze, ale podczas obiadu Potter miał na sobie nowe, obcisłe dżinsy i musiałem zatrzymać się w pierwszej po drodze toalecie..." raczej by nie pomogło...

Zastanawiam się, gdzie on dostał te dżinsy. Mój Boże, jaki on ma nieziemski tyłek...

Och, Vincent i Greg właśnie wrócili. Najwyraźniej spędzili wieczór robiąc psikus Erniemu Mcmillianowi z udziałem bitej śmietany, jakiegoś mugolskiego podręcznika i taśmy. Nie znam szczegółów, ale myślę, że było to naprawdę zabawne. Czasami zastanawiam się, czemu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Cóż, oni właściwie wykonują wszystkie moje rozkazy, a faceci nigdy nie mają tego dosyć, dlatego niektórzy korzystają z dziwek. Tylko że to kojarzy mi się z obrzydliwym wizerunkiem mnie, jak... O, nie, nie, nie, nigdy, przenigdy. Moje myśli znowu idą nie w tą stronę... Ok, dżinsy Pottera, dżinsy Pottera, dżinsy Pottera. Ach, tak lepiej.

_Środa, 25 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Harry'm. Mówiąc ,,rozmawiałem" mam na myśli, że ja zachowałem się jak kompletny kretyn, a on się na mnie wydzierał, co w naszym przypadku jak najbardziej można uznać za rozmowę. Kiedy wychodziliśmy z eliksirów Harry rozmawiał z jednym ze swoich głupich kumpli z Gryffindoru o tym, że treningi quidditcha przebiegają bardzo dobrze i że w tym roku jest naprawdę dumny ze swojej drużyny. Możliwe, że powiedziałem wtedy coś o zdolnościach Weasleya, jako obrońcy. A potem coś o Harry'm i jego kapitańskich umiejętnościach. No i wtedy jeszcze napomknąłem chyba coś o tym, że wszyscy Gryfoni są potomkami trolli... Harry spojrzał na mnie i powiedział, że tylko marnuję tlen, i że powinienem zachować moje opinie dla siebie, bo i tak nikt się nie przejmuje tym, co ja myślę. Nienawidzę tego, że zawsze kiedy się kłócimy, on sprawia, że czuję się jakbym miał pięć lat.

Wiesz, te nasze małe potyczki nie są już tak satysfakcjonujące jak kiedyś. Teraz zawszę wychodzę z nich czując się przybity i bardziej niż trochę głupi. Nienawidzę tego, że on wydaje się nie zauważać przez moją powierzchowną lodowatość faktu, że ja go absolutnie ubóstwiam. Przypuszczam, że jest trochę za późno, żeby powiedzieć mu to, że jedynym powodem tego, że zachowuję się tak, a nie inaczej, jest to, że nie znam tylu słów, żeby wyjaśnić mu co naprawdę czuję.

Chyba powinienem być miły dla Harry'ego. Wiem, że przez to mogę zniszczyć moją reputację w Slytherinie, ale jest to nasz ostatni rok i muszę przynajmniej spróbować poprawić moje relacje ze Złotym Chłopcem. Tylko mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno...

_Sobota, 28 września_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Byłem dzisiaj z Pancy w Hogsmeade, co okazało się być całkiem zabawne. Udało mi się wyperswadować jej zakup ohydnej różowej sukienki, którą znalazła w Ubraniach Na Każdą Okazję. Nie sądzę, żeby sprzedawca w sklepie za bardzo mnie polubił - byłem dość bezpośredni, gdy mówiłem jak bardzo sukienka jest obrzydliwa. No, bo wiesz jak jest - niektóre rzeczy po prostu trzeba powiedzieć na głos. Dlaczego wszyscy mają z tym problem?

Poszliśmy do Trzech Mioteł na lunch. Pancy wzięła makaron, mimo że wyraźnie jej powiedziałem, że powinna bardziej uważać na to, co je, bo zaczyna być coraz szersza w biodrach. Kopnęła mnie. Czasami naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego się przyjaźnimy. Ja daję jej przyjacielską radę, bo się o nią martwię, a ona wyżywa się na mnie fizycznie. Myślę, że to musi być przez napięcie seksualne. Znaczy, wiem, że to musi być trudne przebywać cały czas obok takiego kogoś jak ja i wiedzieć, że nie może mnie mieć. Chyba powinienem być po prostu bardziej cierpliwy.

Traf chciał, że Harry i jego kumple przyszli tuż po nas. Skończyło się na tym, że zaczęliśmy za nimi chodzić, więc mogłem patrzeć sobie na niego do woli. Naprawdę kocham Pancy za to, że nigdy nie osądza mnie z góry, kiedy proponuję jej takie rzeczy. Harry spędził wieczność w sklepie ze słodyczami. Poważnie, ja nie wiem jak udaje mu się wyglądać tak dobrze, skoro on je tyle tego gówna. Wyglądał dzisiaj na bardzo szczęśliwego, dużo bardziej niż zwykle. Dużo mówił, cały czas się śmiał, ale niestety nie mogliśmy podejść wystarczająco blisko, żeby usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają. Jego przyjaciele nie wyglądali zbyt entuzjastycznie. Zastanawiam się co to wszystko znaczy. Z jednaj strony to dobrze, że Harry był w tak wspaniałym nastroju, bo ma wspaniały uśmiech. Jednak z drugiej strony zastanawiam się co uczyniło go tak szczęśliwym. Albo kto...

O Boże... Blaise właśnie przyszedł. Zerka mi przez ramię próbując zobaczyć co piszę. Dobrze, że rzuciłem zaklęcie złudzenia na pamiętnik, tak że teraz jeżeli ktokolwiek oprócz mnie próbuje go przeczytać, to widzi tylko zbieraninę przypadkowych liter. Całkiem sprytne, nie uważasz? Uch... Blaise jest takim dupkiem, nienawidzę jego widoku... Właściwie to nie jest prawda. Widok jest całkiem dobry. Tak długo jak on się nie porusza ani nic nie mówi wszystko jest w porządku. Ostatnio ciągle chwali się swoim nowym chłopakiem, mówi, że jest niesamowicie przystojny. Kiedy ktoś jest na tyle głupi, żeby spytać go kim jest ten tajemniczy mężczyzna, on tylko przewraca oczami i mówi, że nie może powiedzieć. Och... Czasem naprawdę mam ochotę go udusić... Założę się, że tak na prawdę nie ma nowego chłopaka, tylko mówi tak, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę... Nie wierzę, że kiedykolwiek się z nim kochałem...

_Piątek, 4 października_

Kochany pamiętniku,

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia dużo rozmyślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że wszystko toczy się w naprawdę złą stronę. Naprawdę powinienem myśleć więcej o sobie i o tym czego _ja_ potrzebuję. Ostatnio byłem zbyt przychylne nastawiony wobec innych, a to zdecydowanie niezdrowe. Myślę, że przyszedł czas, żeby ustalić pewne granice. Jeżeli byłbym choć odrobinę bardziej skoncentrowany na mojej osobie, to stałbym się nieco bardziej dojrzały i mądry. Znaczy, już teraz jestem bardzo mądry, ale gdybym stał się jeszcze mądrzejszy to to by nie bolało, prawda?

Więc pomyślmy o mnie. Kim jest Draco Malfoy? Czego chcę od życia? Myślę, że moim głównym celem jest rozwiązanie tej całej sprawy z Harry'm Potterem. Bo widzisz, mam na tym punkcie obsesję tak długo, że potrafię spojrzeć na to z szerszej perspektywy. Prawda jest taka, że tu nie chodzi tylko o to, żeby, tak dla zasady, wmawiać sobie zauroczenie kimś, kto i tak nigdy nie będzie mój. Nic nigdy nie przejdzie samo, więc w rzeczywistości ranię samego siebie. Czas podjąć dorosłą decyzję: choć nadal będę oceniać Harry'ego z estetycznego punktu widzenia, to nie zamierzam dłużej zadręczać się tym, z kim spędza czas, nawet jeżeli nie będzie mi się to podobać. Właściwie, to myślę, że najzdrowiej byłoby, gdybym po prostu dał sobie spokój. On jest nieosiągalny. W ten sposób on może znaleźć się w bańce mojej wyobraźni wraz z Juanem, moim wymyślonym chłopakiem. Możemy być tam szczęśliwi, nie skażeni przez brutalną rzeczywistość. Dzięki temu nigdy nie rozczarowałbym się Harry'm, bo on na zawsze pozostałby jedynie wyidealizowanym wyobrażeniem. Och! Harry, Juan i ja moglibyśmy stworzyć trójkącik! Popatrz, wszystko mogłoby się zdarzyć, bo byłoby tylko i wyłącznie pod moją kontrolą!

Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co w ogóle sobie myślałem, chcąc żeby Harry został moim chłopakiem. To by wszystko zrujnowało. Nie, od teraz Harry może robić co chce i ja absolutnie nie będę się tym przejmował. Jestem wspaniałą osobą i potrafię położyć kres temu żałosnemu zawieszeniu w bezowocnej nadziei, że Harry mnie zauważy. Nigdy więcej tak nie będzie!

Teraz, kiedy już podjąłem to postanowienie, czuję się na prawdę lepiej. Czuję się wolny. Myślę, że teraz, nawet kiedy zobaczę Harry'ego z dziewczyną, nie będzie przeszkadzać mi to w najmniejszym stopniu, bo wiem, że on i tak zostanie na zawsze moim wymarzonym chłopakiem tu - w mojej głowie. Myślę, że osiągnąłem dziś nowy poziom zrozumienia i jestem bardzo dumny z mojej nowo odkrytej dojrzałości.

_Poniedziałek, 7 października_

Kochany pamiętniku,

O Boże! O nie! Stało się coś bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo złego! Myślę, że Harry prawie na pewno z kimś chodzi... Och... Kimkolwiek ona jest, znajdę ją i rzucę na nią obliviate... ON JEST MÓJ! Och... Czuję się jakby ktoś wyrwał mi wszystkie narządy i je zdeptał... Muszę kogoś walnąć... To jest nie fair

Wiem to, co wiem, bo na eliksirach stałem za nim w kolejce po ingrediencje i widziałem, że ma na szyi, tuż nad kołnierzem, malinkę. Jakaś suka ssała szyję mojego chłopaka! Nie dobrze mi. Chce mi się płakać, ale nie zrobię tego, bo jestem zbyt męski. Kim ona do diabła jest?! Zastanawiam się kto jeszcze o tym wie... Może mógłbym dowiedzieć się czegoś, podsłuchując jego kumpli... Ale gdybym się wtedy czegoś dowiedział, musiałbym przyjąć do wiadomości, że to prawda i byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Puki co mogę żyć w zaprzeczeniu i wmawiać sobie, że Harry miał po prostu bliskie spotkanie z narglami czy czymś takim.

Nienawidzę mojego życia, ale nie tak bardzo, jak nowej dziewczyny Potera.

_Czwartek, 10 października_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Tak więc śledziłem Harry'ego przez ostatnie kilka dni, lecz wszystko na próżno. Nadal nie wiem z kim się spotyka. To nie jest takie proste. Po pierwsze, zawsze chodzą za mną moi wielbiciele ze Slytherinu. Szpiegowanie, gdy ktoś cały czas siedzi ci na ogonie, jest naprawdę trudne. Czasami bycie popularnym i powszechnie uwielbianym, jest bardzo uciążliwe. Po drugie, już samo śledzenie Harry'ego jest prawie niewykonalne. Już parę razy zdarzyła mi się taka sytuacja, że gdy skradałem się za nim, on gdzieś skręcił, a po chwili już go nie było. Wczoraj przyłapał mnie, gdy szedłem za nim w kierunku wieży astronomicznej. Skradałem się za nim, myśląc, że wreszcie go mam, aż nagle skręcił w boczny korytarz, a parę sekund później stał już ze mną twarzą w twarz. ,,Malfoy, ostatnio ciągle się za mną włóczysz. Czego ty do cholery chcesz?" To była jedna z tych okropnych chwil, w których człowiek nie wie co powiedzieć. Tylko stałem tam, jak idiota, a on patrzał na mnie groźnie. W końcu po prostu przewrócił oczami i powiedział mi, że jeżeli nie zostawię go w spokoju, to mnie przeklnie. Świetnie. Nie tylko nie udało mi się niczego znaleźć, ale Potter myśli teraz, że jestem skończonym idiotą. Cholernie zabawne.

_Piątek,11 października_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Nadal nie mam żadnych informacji o Harry'm. Już nawet przestałem go śledzić. Tu nie chodzi o to, że boję się, że on mnie przeklnie, ale byłem już po prostu trochę zmęczony i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to był całkiem niedojrzały pomysł. On prawdopodobnie i tak by mnie nie przeklął. Nie boję się go.

Blaise wciąż jest irytującym dupkiem. Cały czas chodzi z tym głupim wyrazem wyższości na twarzy. Jakby miało to kogoś obchodzić kogo przeleciał! Prawdopodobnie wcale z nikim nie sypia. Mogę założyć się o wszystkie galeony w banku Gringotta, że przynajmniej połowa z jego tak zwanych chłopaków była wytworem jego ograniczonej wyobraźni.

_Sobota, 12 października_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Harry miał dziś ubraną nową, zieloną koszulę. Wyglądał naprawdę olśniewająco, co potwierdza moją teorię, że gdyby wyrzucić wszystkie jego ubrania i zamienić je na nowe, to wyglądałby naprawdę wspaniale. W dodatku ten kolor idealnie podkreślał kolor jego oczu. Wyglądał tak... marzycielsko. Jednak mój zachwyt został zniszczony przez jedną myśl: _Założę się, że koszulę dała mu jego nowa dziewczyna._ Kupienie nowego ubrania to nie coś, co zrobiłby sam dla siebie. Och, nienawidzę tego, że ktoś jest tak blisko Harrego, że kupuje mu ubrania. To jest jedna z tych rzeczy, które ja chciałem zrobić! Pansy mówi, że mam zbyt bujną wyobraźnię i że on wcale się z nim nie spotyka, ale podejrzewam, że ona tylko próbuje mnie w ten sposób pocieszyć.

_Poniedziałek, 14 października_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Wszystko wczoraj dokładnie przemyślałem i opracowałem listę potencjalnych kandydatek na nową dziewczynę Pottera:

**Ginny Weasley**. Główna podejrzana. Nie tylko widziałem ich flirtujących razem, ale wiadome jest, że muszą być ze sobą bardzo blisko. Harry jest najlepszym przyjacielem jej brata i praktycznie jednym z członków rodziny. Mają też ze sobą bardzo dużo wspólnego. Ona jest w drużynie quidditcha i choć ciężko mi to przyznać, jest naprawdę dobrym graczem. Nie widziałem ich razem w ostatnim tygodniu, ale może po prostu chcą zachować dyskrecję.

**Hanna Abbot**. Dobra, mam ogromną nadzieję, że to nie ona, bo Harry to zupełnie nie jej liga, ale ostatnio widziałem jak uczą się razem w bibliotece, więc nie można jej wykluczyć. Jednak szczerze wątpię, że miałaby tak dobry gust, żeby kpić mu tę koszulę.

**Hermiona Granger**. Bardzo mało prawdopodobne, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Oni byli praktycznie nierozłączni już od pierwszej klasy i to możliwe, że ich przyjaźń przerodziła się w romans. Mimo wszystko jednak w to wątpię. Ona wydaje się być zainteresowana Weasleyem (Merlin wie dlaczego) i nigdy nie widziałem Pottera, żeby okazywał wobec niej coś innego, niż zwykłe, przyjacielskie stosunki.

**Lavender Brown**. Jedna z Gryfonek otaczających Złotego Chłopca i według Theo, jedna z najłatwiejszych dziewczyn w szkole. Nie podoba mi się myśl, że Harry mógłby być pod jej wpływem, ale on jest przecież siedemnastoletnim chłopakiem, a tacy mogą łatwo wpaść w sidła pożądania. Wystarczy spojrzeć na mnie i na Blaisea.

**Parvati Patli**. Inna Gryfonka kręcąca się w pobliżu Harry'ego i zdaniem Theodora, najładniejsza. Ponadto ma bliźniaczkę, co (ponownie według Theo) znacznie działa na jej korzyść. Ona wydaje się dość cicha i spokojna, ale Harry może właśnie to lubi w dziewczynach. Byli razem na balu bożonarodzeniowym, jednakże ona nie wyglądała wtedy na zbyt szczęśliwą...

To są główne kandydatki, jednak na tym etapie nikogo nie mogę wykluczyć. W tym momencie tak naprawdę każda istota posiadająca biust jest obiektem podejrzeń. No, może poza Tralewney... W końcu od każdej reguły są wyjątki...

_Czwartek, 17 października_

Kochany pamiętniku,

Nadal nic pozytywnego do zgłoszenia o Harry'm. Chciałbym móc wierzyć, że po prostu wyobraziłem sobie całą tą sprawę, ale potem widzę jak idzie z tym swoim tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy i wiem, że niestety się nie mylę. Wiem jak bardzo głupi mogę się wydawać. Jestem też świadomy tego, że nie mam cienia szansy u Harry'ego Pottera, a to, że ma dziewczynę, nie ma z tym w ogóle związku. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Wiem, że nie mogę go mieć, ale nadal ciężko znieść mi myśl, że ma go ktoś inny. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby został mnichem.

Nienawidzę czuć się w ten sposób. Ostatnio jestem taaaki nieszczęśliwy, na dodatek duszę to w sobie, bo przecież należy zachować pozory. Nie mogę nawet pogadać z Pancy, bo pomyśli, że kompletnie zwariowałem. Ten pamiętnik jest moim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, moim jedynym powiernikiem. Nikt inny nigdy nie dowie się o prawdziwym bólu i cierpieniu kryjącym się za przystojną, chłodną twarzą, i niewzruszoną elegancją Dracona Malfoya.


End file.
